


My love

by Maydd



Category: Maydd
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maydd/pseuds/Maydd





	My love

漂亮的小先生总是喜欢趴在窗台上等最爱的人回来，今天也不例外。

黄子弘凡抬起头便看到了自己的小漂亮，嘴角泛起了微笑。

随着钥匙开门的咔嚓声迎面而来的便是一个温暖的怀抱。

“欢迎回家，阿黄…”

黄子弘凡横抱着自己的小漂亮轻轻的放在沙发上，拂过他的耳侧轻轻的说到。

“羊羊，我饿了…”

恐怕这世上行动力最快的男人莫过于黄子弘凡了吧（要不然早被打死了）

……

一个吻交织在两个人的唇齿间，发出啧啧的水声，不知不觉间两个人的衣物已经消失不见。两颗火热的心碰在一起衍生出了欲望。

“想要…”高杨轻轻的吐出两个字。

“羊羊不要急呢，这里不扩张会流血的呢”黄子弘凡轻轻的揉着高杨的菊穴说道。

打开润滑剂涂抹在手上轻轻的探入了一根手指…

“嗯…”

“这么快就有反应了吗，真是淫荡呢。”

高杨羞红了脸，扭过头去。

黄子弘凡相继探入三根手指，模拟性器抽插的样子在高杨的小穴来活动着。高杨的前端站立起来渗出白色的液体…

“嗯，阿黄摸一摸哪里好不好…”

“哦，哪里呀？”黄子弘凡抽出手指把早已挺立的性器插了进去。

“啊，好涨！”黄子弘凡的性器把高杨的小穴插的满满的。

“羊儿，我爱你…”黄子弘凡抽动着性器，每一下都顶在最深处磨擦在敏感点。

怀里的人突然抖动起来，黄子弘凡抽插的速度便又加快了。

“啊啊啊啊，哈～”高杨射了出来，黄子弘凡用手蹭了一点精液抹在高杨淡红的乳头上，低下头吮吸。

“嗯哼～”高杨呻吟的声音变了调。

“羊羊射的好快呀，这里是甜的呦～但是我还没有射呢，羊儿给我生小宝宝好吗？”黄子弘凡扶起高杨把他放在自己的腿上，猛地插入。

“啊嗯！”突如其来的酸胀让高杨叫出了声，不过接下来就是一阵猛烈的进攻。

高杨嘴里的呻吟在这猛烈的抽插下连不成调子，被冲撞的破碎开来。

高杨又射了一次黄子弘凡才射了出来，突如其来的刺激让高杨缩进内壁把精液含在了里面，过了一阵儿精液才从殷红的穴口缓缓流出，说不出的淫荡…

黄子弘凡把高杨抱到浴室清理干净，出来后高杨已经有点困了便躺在床上睡了去，黄子弘凡拂过起高杨几缕没有吹干的碎发轻轻的说

“晚安，My love.”


End file.
